Chuck vs Girls Night Out
by shortpinoyguy
Summary: Sarah, Anna, Ellie, and Jayne have a girls night out the same night that Chuck and they guys are in Vegas. What will ensue? This story comes after Chuck vs. The Vegas Strip


_The episode opens on a Thursday Night around 7pm with the facade of Casa Bartowski where you see a large bus in front. Chuck Bartowski opted to close up shop at Buy More for good reason because in three day his sister Ellie Bartowski and future brother-in-law Devon Gordon were getting married. which is on Sunday June 14th. He first had to have the okay from the home office and thankfully they accepted his request. Two weeks prior Devon's family consisting of his father Samuel, his mother Diane, his brothers Drew and Garrett, his aunt Lois and uncle Boyd from his mother's side, his uncle Michael and Tina from his father's side, as well as, his cousin Tyler arrived leading the Gordon and the Bartowski clan to have a rehearsal dinner. The scene begins Thursday night in the courtyard where you see Bartowski/Gordon women, as well as, Sarah, Anna, and Jayne in the background as Awesome speaks two his two younger brothers with Chuck, Abe, Casey, Samuel, and three of Awesome's frat brothers (Brody, Kyle, Terrence) behind him. Awesome begins to speak_

**Awesome:** _looks at his two younger brothers_ Sorry you two…you can't come with us to Vegas and besides mom won't let you go.

_cut to Awesome's mom with her arms crossed_  
**  
Garrett:** _looks at Awesome_ This is totally not awesome D…can't you talk to mom for us and convince her to let us go with you.  
**  
Drew:** _looks at his brother and then at Awesome_ Yeah big bro…this is so not cool and to think we always thought of you as our awesome older brother who came through for us when it counted the most.  
**  
Awesome:** _grins_ Hey…I'm still you're awesome older brother but the thing is I can't go against mom on this. She doesn't want your young minds corrupted by what goes on in Sin City.  
**  
Garrett:** _sour look on his face_ This bites…she never lets us doing anything awesome with you.  
**  
Awesome:** _puts hands on both their shoulders_ I'm sorry little bros…_points behind him towards their dad's direction_…dad even agrees with her on this.  
**  
Drew:** _leans into whisper to Awesome_ He has to agree with mom because he's totally whipped.

_cut to Awesome, Garret, and Drew laughing leading all three of them to do a fist tap as Diana Gordon has this suspicious motherly look on her face that reads what are they laughing about. Garrett and Drew turn around and walk into Ellie's apartment leading the men to say goodbye to their women with Ellie walking up to Awesome_  
**  
Ellie:** _hugs Awesome_ You behave yourself you hear me.  
**  
Awesome:** _smiles_ Indeed I will and I'll call you when I get there…I promise.

**Ellie:** You better

_They kiss leading to the shot to cut to Samuel and Diane_  
**  
Diane:** You keep everybody in line and watch over my baby boy.  
**  
Samuel:** I'll try.  
**  
Diane:** _puts hand on his shoulder_ Stay safe and put your wallet in your sock.

_They kiss leading to the shot to cut to Casey and Jayne_  
**  
Jayne:** _looks at Casey_ Have a great time and don't forget what I said to do if some skanky woman tries to come on to you.  
**  
Casey:** _smirks_ Head butt her in the face  
**  
Jayne:** _smiles_ Exactly

_They kiss leading the shot to cut to Morgan and Anna_  
**  
Anna:** _hands Morgan 100 dollars_ Put it all on black 7  
**  
Morgan:** Are you sure?  
**  
Anna:** Sure I'm sure…you're my heroic man and lucky charm.

_They kiss leading the shot to cut to Chuck and Sarah_  
**  
Sarah:** _hugs and looks at Chuck_ Try not to get into trouble.  
**  
Chuck:** _Chuckish smile_ As the best man who is throwing this bachelor party I can guarantee you that we'll all be on our best behavior.  
**  
Sarah:** Uh huh…just get back here in one piece.

_They kiss leading to a shot of Jeff looking at Lester_  
**  
Lester:** _looks straight ahead_ I'm not kissing you.

_cut to a semi disappointed look on Jeff's face. You then see Abe walking into the courtyard_  
**  
Abe:** Whoever is going to Vegas get on the bus now or you're walking there.  
**  
Jeff:** _eyes widen leading to a big grin_ Time to get liquored up!

_Cut to all the guys leaving the courtyard leading the women to wave goodbye. As they watch them head out Ellie walks up, turns around, and looks at the ladies leading her  
to speak_  
**  
Ellie:** _smiles_ Well ladies…with the guys away and I don't have any plans tomorrow other than going over some last minute details with my wedding planner in the afternoon. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

_cut to Diane, Lois, and Tina with a look of bewilderment. Cut to Sarah who is standing by Anna and Jayne who immediately look at each other, then smile at Ellie leading both of them to speak at the same time_  
**  
Anna and Jayne:** Girls Night Out!

_The scene ends with a shot of Sarah who is thrown off by what Anna and Jayne said leading to a close of her face exuding a fish out of water worried look. Cue Chuck Intro_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins where you see Diane, Lois, and Tina heading back to Ellie's apartment leaving only Ellie, Jayne, Anne, and Sarah. After a moment or two of chit chat Anna and Jayne leave with Sarah not too far behind, but before she goes Ellie stops her in order to have some girl talk as they both sit on the edge of the fountain. Ellie begins to speak_  
**  
Ellie:** _smiles as she looks at Sarah_ You know…with all that's been going on lately…we haven't had much time to really talk one on one.  
_cut to a not too noticeable uncomfortable look on Sarah's face_  
**  
Sarah:** _grins_ Of course we talk Ellie…we talk all the time…don't we?  
**  
Ellie:** Yeah we do…but…its when there are people around like Devon, Morgan, John, Chuck, and not to mention the Devon's Family. I was hoping we could talk for a little bit so that I could get to know more about you…if you have the time?

_You see Ellie giving Sarah a warm, sisterly smile leading the shot to cut to Sarah who has even a more not too noticeable uncomfortable look on her face that she hides very well with her own forced smile_  
**  
Sarah:** Sure…what do you want to talk about? Chuck and I…our relationship…see where's its going?

_cut to Sarah who has this please I hope its not that look_  
**  
Ellie:** _looks down and then at Sarah_ No…I definitely know where that is going…but that's not what I want to talk about.

_cut to a look of relief and curiosity as Sarah is intrigued by that statement_  
**  
Sarah:** Well…ummm…what do you want to talk about then?  
**  
Ellie:** You…I want to get to know you better. So tell me…who is Sarah Walker?  
**  
Sarah:** There's not much to tell really. I moved down here from D.C. a year and half ago after getting out of relationship. I thought the some change of scenery would do me some good and it did.  
**  
Ellie:** _tilts her head_ For the better I hope?  
**  
Sarah:** _looks afar off as she thinks of Chuck_ Yeah…for the better.  
**  
Ellie:** Awesome…but that's not what I wanted to know. Chuck told me the same thing after your first date, but let's talk for real. Bride to Maid of Honor…woman to woman…friend to friend…family to family…_cut to Sarah completely thrown off by that last statement leading a gradual smile to come over her face_…tell me about your family. Start with your sister…the one you talked about when you, me, Chuck, Devon, and Morgan had game night where you shared with us both of mistakenly put on baby oil instead of suntan lotion. What's her name?

_cut to Sarah pausing for a minute as she looks away noticebaly fidgeting with her fingers. After a moment or two she looks at Ellie_  
**  
Sarah:** Her name is Cassidy.  
**  
Ellie:** Let me guess…she's your older sister…right?  
**  
Sarah:** _looks at Ellie_ Right…how did…  
**  
Ellie:** It's all in the tone…its sort of the same tone as Chuck's whenever he talks about me. Tell me about her.  
**  
Sarah:** _has that afar look again_ Cassidy is the quintessential older sister who could do no wrong in the eyes of my dad and mom. Me…I was considered to be the black sheep of the family who did things my own way. I always felt like whatever I accomplished it didn't measure up to what she accomplished to the point where I was always living in the shadow of her greatness.  
**  
Ellie:** _sympathetic tone_ All kids feel like that…wanting to get our from under the shadow of their old brother or sister.  
**  
Sarah:** I guess.  
**  
Ellie:** How about your mom and dad…what do they do?

_cut to Sarah's right leg starting to shake a bit as you see her trying to speak up or at least make up an excuse to get out of the conversation. Suddenly Garrett and Drew appear having a conversation with each other heading towards Ellie leading Sarah to have that thank God look on her face. Drew speaks up_  
**  
Drew:** _looks at Sarah_ Hey Sarah…_cut to Sarah grinning and then Drew looks at Ellie_...Ellie we would like to speak to you.  
**  
Garrett:** _chimes in_ Yeah…this is about the not so awesome situation we're in.

_cut to Sarah looking at the boys, then at Ellie, giving her the perfect opportunity to make her escape. Sarah speaks up_  
**  
Sarah:** _looks at her watch_ Ellie…I'll let you talk with these handsome gentlemen. stands up I got to go and thanks for the talk.  
**  
Ellie:** _stands up and smiles at Sarah_ No problem…and you're coming tomorrow right for girls night out because you're my maid of honor in charge of the party planning.?  
**  
Sarah:** _smiles_ Yes I am and wouldn't miss it for the world.

_As Sarah turns around to grab her stuff she overhears the boys talk about/complaining that they haven't done anything fun since they got here. They plead with her to go to the movies and see the new Jackie Chan/ Jet Li movie Forbidden Kingdom. After a pause Ellie tells them she'll discuss it with their mom leading both of them to shout and giving a fist tap to each other. The scene ends with an up close shot of Sarah with the Garret, Drew, and Ellie behind her as she walks off camera towards her car on her way home to find a place to take Ellie, Jayne, and Anna_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins around 9:15 in the morning where you see Ellie walk out of her bedroom holding her cell phone and as she passes by Chuck's room she sees Garrett and Drew readily focused playing Call of Duty 4. Ellie, smiles, knocks on the door and begins to speak to the two_  
**  
Ellie:** Good morning you two…how are you guys doing?  
**  
Garrett:** _quickly turning around to look at Ellie_ We're cawesome Ellie…at least I am…_points at his brother_…I don't know about him.

_cut to Drew pushing him off the bed and then getting back on it leading them to both have a short shoving matching leading Ellie to intervene. You see Ellie going over, pulling out the chair to Chuck's computer, turning it around, and then sitting down facing the two boys_  
**  
Ellie:** Hey…you know you guys can call me sis now seeing that we're going to be family in 2 days.

_cut to Garrett pausing the game. looking at Drew who in turn looks at Ellie leading him to speaks up_  
**  
Drew:** It all depends if you were able to talk to our mom about us being able to go to the movies tonight since it is a Friday night.  
**  
Ellie:** _serious look_ Yes I did.  
**  
Garrett and Drew:** And?  
**  
Ellie:** _smiles_ She said its okay by her.  
**  
Garrett:** Awesome…you're the best El…_cut to Ellie giving a look to Garrett_…I mean sis.

**Drew:** Yeah…thanks sis…so are you going to take us?  
**  
Ellie:** Yes…_cut to Garrett and Drew with big smiles on their face_…but listen…your mom and I worked it out. We're going to drop and you're mom along with your aunt Tina and Lois are going to be at the movie theater at The Grove as well.  
**  
Garrett:** What are they going to watch?  
**  
Drew:** _smirks_ I bet its Leatherheads with George Clooney…they all were born during that time…_cut to Ellie looking at him_…you know the 20's.

_cut to Garrett laughing leading Ellie slapping him upside the head_  
**  
Garrett:** _rubbing his head_ Owww…_points at Drew_…he said it…not me.  
**  
Ellie:** You're right.

_cut Ellie slapping Drew upside the head leading you to see Garrett with a smile on his face_  
**  
Ellie:** That's not the movie they're going to see…its The Buck List with Jack Nicholson and Morgan Freeman. Anyways…since I'm your soon-to-be-sister and all…I'm sticking my neck out for you so please behave and if the movie gets down before there's does either wait in the lobby or sit outside and wait for them. _points at the two_ Don't leave or get into any cars with strangers you hear me.  
**  
Garrett and Drew:** Yes sis.  
**  
Ellie:** All right...I checked the times that its playing and The Forbidden Kingdom starts at 7pm and we're going to drop you off at 6:30pm.  
**  
Drew:** _curious tone_ Who is we and where are you going anyways?  
**  
Ellie:** _raises right eyebrow_ Myself, Jayne, Anna, and Sarah is who and the where is none of your concern mister. _points at the both of them_ Just be glad you're not stuck in the house…oh…fyi..your mom and aunts are going to do a little shopping, get a pedicure/manicure, and getting a facial around 10 am. So you have the house to yourself, except when Sarah and my wedding planner show up in an hour or so to finalize some last minute wedding details. So can you both be quiet and not interrupt what we're doing in the living room cut to the boys nodding leading Ellie l to look around chuck's room If I'm not mistaken…Chuck has some Bruce Lee movies you can watch to pass the time until you go to the movie Theatre tonight.

_cut to boys eyes widening and big smile comes over their faces_  
**  
Garrett:** _smiles_ You know what?  
**  
Ellie:** What?  
**  
Drew:** _chimes in_ You're the best sister in the world.  
**  
Garrett:** _looks at Drew_ She's not the best…_looks at Ellie leading him to smile_…she's the awesomest sister in the world.  
**  
Ellie:** _smiles_ Actually I'm your only sister and I know I'm awesome. Come on…_opens arms wide_…give your awesome big sis a hug.

_cut to the boys getting up, hugging Ellie and then going back to playing Call of Duty. You see Ellie leave and after a moment or two she's in the kitchen eating breakfast when she gets a call on her cell phone leading her to answer it_  
**  
Awesome:** Hey babe...how is my most awesome bride-to be-doing this morning?

_The scene ends with Ellie talking with Awesome who is currently eat breakfast with the rest of the guys at Mr. Lucky's 24/7_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins at around 11pm in the living room where you see charts and graphs out. You also see Ellie and Sarah minus Anna, Jayne and the 3 Gordon women sitting down as Mary is in the middle of going over several details about the wedding_  
**  
Mary:** _holding black folder looking down the list_ Florist…check. Wedding photographer…check. Wedding singer/band…check. Seating arrangements…looks _at Ellie_…just to double check the family/friends of the groom will be sitting on the left right?  
**  
Ellie:** _confused tone_ You're left or my left?  
**  
Mary:** If you're facing everybody from the stage…your left.  
**  
Ellie:** Yes…gotcha…my family and friends will be sitting on the right.  
**  
Mary:** Okay then…_looking down the list again_ The Band…PCH…I've worked with a couple who booked them at their wedding and they are great. You'll get your  
money's worth from them. _cut to Ellie smiling at Sarah then looks at Mary_ The color scheme…white and lavender…check. The theme for the wedding…you really didn't decide on that.  
**  
Ellie:** _chimes in_ Devon and I decided to drop the theme…we didn't want to become a running joke.  
**  
Mary:** Well…that just leaves the vows.  
**  
Ellie:** We're writing our vows to say to one another at the alter.  
**  
Sarah:** That's so sweet.  
**  
Mary:** It truly is. You know… thanks to your dad when you say your vows you'll be doing it at one of the best and most memorable pleaces to have a wedding….at the Hotel Bel Air's Swan Lake Area.  
**  
Ellie:** I have to thank my dad's friend…who is an invited guest to my wedding.  
**  
Sarah:** _looks at Ellie_ So how many people did you invite to the wedding?  
**  
Ellie:** Not a lot…Devon and I wanted the wedding to be an intimate affair with a close friends and family.  
**  
Sarah:** Who did you invite?

Ellie: Some of our doctor friends at the hospital…several of Devon's frat brothers from UCLA…  
**  
Mary:** _chimes in_ That reminds me…I should put a security guard near the swans just in case. You never want to be too careful, especially when you have drunk frat bros who are notorious for playing practical jokes on each other.

_cut to the ladies laughing leading Ellie to speak up_  
**  
Ellie:** With my dad's friend in attendance…_looks at Mary_…we may have to add a few extra chairs just in case there are more people that show up. That also means if more people show up there should be more food for the guest.  
**  
Mary:** _writing something down in her black notebook_ I don't see that as being a problem…I'll tell catering to provide extra food just in case and you did decide on a buffet style meal of choice for your guests right?  
**  
Ellie:** Yes we did.  
**  
Mary:** Excellent…getting back to any unannounced guest. If for some reason any show up we'll contact you or Devon to make sure you know them or not. Since the reception afterwards is going in the same area…my staff and I will have an easier time keeping any on who is a guest or simply there as a wedding crasher. Trust me…I been in this job a long time and I can spot them from a mile away.  
**  
Ellie:** _joking tone_ Hey…if they looking anything like Vince Vaughn or Owen Wilson…by all means let them in.  
**  
Mary:** If I wasn't married to Mr. Fiore I would be all over Christopher Walken.  
**  
Ellie:** _looks at Mary_ He looks creepy and not to mention talks weird.  
**  
Mary:** _smiles_ Hey…you have your taste…I have mine.

_cut to all three laughing again leading Mary to look at Sarah_  
**  
Mary:** Sarah…do you have your dress for the wedding?  
**  
Sarah:** Its hanging in my apartment as we speak.  
**  
Mary:** Good…that's pretty much everything on the list that we've been able to cover. Who wants to eat?

_The scene ends with Elli and Sarah raising their hand leading to all three of them to head into the kitchen to partake in last night's over of Chinese food take out consisting of Chicken Wings, noodles, and Sizzling Shrimp_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins around 3 pm where you see Ellie, Sarah, and Mary chowing down on Chinese take out when the 2 Gordon women walk in looking refreshed, well manicured/pedicured, and carrying bags that could possibly have expensive items in them. Diane decided to join them while Tina and Lisa go to their room to take a nap leading Diane to speak up as they all 4 partake in Chinese food, but also ice cream from the freezer as well_  
**  
Diane:** Devon's father called me last night…they arrived in Las Vegas at around 10pm.  
**  
Ellie:** That's great.  
**  
Diane:** As soon as they got off Chuck went to the front desk and got the rooms he reserved. From what he told me…Chuck got Devon the deluxe sweet since he's guest of honor.  
**  
Sarah:** _looks at Ellie_ So have you heard from Devon?  
**  
Ellie:** _agitated tone_ Yeah…he called me this morning.  
**  
Diane:** You sound angry…did my boy do or say something because I'll call him right now and give him a talking to.  
**  
Ellie:** No…its not about him…it's about Chuck.  
**  
Sarah:** _quickly looks at Sarah_ What about Chuck?  
**  
Ellie:** _starts to tear up_ You're boyfriend is responsible for my fiancé's well being and I don't want him ending up being a tattooed freak with a jail record.  
**  
Sarah:** _gets up and holds Ellie's hand_ Ellie…listen to yourself. I don't know if its pre-wedding jitters that's causing you to have these outrageous thoughts but your brother isn't going to bring him back tattooed or get him thrown in jail.  
**  
Ellie:** _biting her fingernails_ How do you know?  
**  
Sarah:** Because I'm looking at the woman who taught him to be the kind of man I fell in love with. He's an amazing, kind, compassionate man who has a good heart, and even though he does have a tendency to not listen at time he puts others before himself. That's the mark of a good upbringing…an upbringing you instilled in him when you became not just a big sister to Chuck, but also took the role of loving mother and strict father.  
**  
Mary:** _looks at Ellie_ She's right…even though I haven't spent time with Chuck I have had conversations with him and he seems to be a special guy who loves you and would do anything for you, within legal reason of course. He holds you in high regard.  
**  
Diane:** _sits beside Ellie looking at her_ Don't worry about Devon…that's my job until you two get married.  
_cut to Ellie laughing_  
**  
Sarah:** _wiping away tears from her face_ Feel better?  
**  
Ellie:** Yeah…thanks you guys.

**Sarah:** Don't mention it and besides…the guys are probably having a blast in Las Vegas and are too busy having wild fun.  
**  
Ellie:** I'm not going to think about that because you, me, Jayne, and Anna are going to have our own fun tonight.

_cut to Ellie putting her hand up for a high five_  
**  
Sarah:** _high fiving Ellie_ You bet.  
**  
Mary:** You guys have fun and enjoy it.  
**  
Diane:** But not too much fun.

_cut to Diane looking at Ellie and Sarah_  
**  
Sarah:** So…what are you wearing?  
**  
Ellie:** Me…I'm wearing something sexy and yet something not too revealing…I'll call Jayne and you call Anna…tell her about what look we're going for. We'll all meet back at here at 6.  
**  
Sarah:** I don't think that will be a problem for Anna.  
**  
Ellie:** _laughs_ You got a point. _pauses for a minutes_ So where are we going my maid of honor?  
**  
Sarah:** The Key Club…is on the sunset strip and it not only has a restaurant on the second floor, a dance floor, live music, but also VIP lounge as well.  
**  
Ellie:** Awesome…oh…we have to make a quick stop before we go. We're dropping off Garrett and Drew at the movies in The Grove.  
**  
Sarah:** Okay..._looks at watch seeing that its 4 pm_…well…I'll be heading out and I'll definitely inform Anna about the look we're going for tonight. I'll be back here at 6pm.  
**  
Ellie:** I'll be ready…_cut to Sarah heading out the door leading Ellie to turn to look at Diane_…and you'll be at The Grove there as well.  
**  
Diane:** Yes we will and tonight looks to be a little chilly…why don't you bring the sweater I knitted for you…you know the one with the kittens playing with yarn.  
**  
Ellie:** _forced smile_ I'll think it about.

_cut to Ellie turning around to look at Mary and gives a look that makes her laugh_  
**  
Mary:** With that said, I'll see all of you on Sunday.

_The scene ends with Mary leaving, Diane and Ellie cleaning up from, and then Ellie getting ready for a night of fun with the Anna, Jayne, and Sarah_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins 15 minutes before 6 at Casa Bartowski where you see Garrett and Drew in the living room watching tv dressed up to go The Grove to watch The Forbidden Kingdom. You then hear a knock at the door leading Garrett to get up and open it. When he does you see his jaw drop to the floor as the camera does a toe to head shot of Sarah. From his point of view you see Sarah wearing black high heels, a short above the knee length black rhinestone necklace dress, dangling silver earrings, silver bracelet around her wrist, black hand held purse, the gold locket, and her done up to where it pinned on one side leaving the other flowingly curled. Cut back to Garret who at this point can't speak leading Drew to walk up wondering what's wrong with his brother leading him to speak up_  
**  
Drew:** Hey G…whose at the door.

_cut to Garrett pointing at Sarah who is smiling at him. When Dew talks a look at her his mouth drops leaving him in a dumbfounded stupor like his brother leading Sarah to speak_  
**  
Sarah:** Can I come in?

_cut to Drew and Garrett just standing there looking at Sarah when Ellie comes walking out leading her to speak up_  
**  
Ellie:** _smiles_ Hey Sarah…you're looking awesome. _looks at Garrett and Drew_ Guys let Sarah in.

_cut to Garrett and Drew not saying anything but just smiling as they motion for Sarah to come in leading Garret to close the door behind him. When they turn around they see Ellie leading them to again be dumbfounded once again. From their point of view they see from a toe to head shot Ellie wearing blue open toed high heels, blue hand held purse, a beautiful matte jersey halter dress has a knotted front which wraps around her waist with a Button-and-loop closure at the back neck. She not wearing anything on her wrists, on her finger is the engagement ring Devon gave her, on her ears are pearl earrings her mother wore, and she did her hair in a ponytail style with her hair bangs in front. Drew starts smiling and then suddenly grabs Garrett leading him to whisper something to his brother_  
**  
Drew:** _leans in_ Dude…stop smiling that's are sister man.

_cut to Garrett quickly stops smiling and after a moment or two there is another knock at the door leading the boys to open it once again. When they do, they see Anna and Jayne causing their jaws to drop again. From Garrett's toe to head point of view he sees Jayne wearing dark green high heal shoes, beaded wrist necklace, a green purse, a pleated charmeuse bodice flatters above a bead-encrusted mesh inset and a flirty chiffon skirt. She has on hoop earrings with her dark curly brunette hair straightened. The camera cuts to Drew who sees from a toe to head shot of Anna who is wearing black high heals, a bluish Mandarin Oriental design mini dress, simple earrings, and her hair is simple yet elegant. Jayne begins to speak_  
**  
Jayne:** _grins_ Hey boys…can we come in?

_cut to the boys again dumbfounded leading Jayne and Anna to walk in between the boys, but not before Anna rubs the top of Drew's head messing up his hair. Drew turns to Garret and has a big smile on his face. You then see the boys turn around and see all the ladies standing together leading Garret to speak up_  
**  
Garrett:** smiles You guys look awesome.  
**  
Sarah:** _smiles_ Why thank you Garrett.  
**  
Jayne:** _smiles_ You are such a cute young man.  
**  
Anna:** _smiles_ If I were 13 again.  
**  
Ellie:** _looks at the boys then at the girls_ Are you ladies ready?

_cut to Sarah, Jayne, and Anna nodding then heading towards the door. You see Garrett immediately push Drew to the side as he opens the door for the ladies and as Sarah passes him she gives him a peck on the cheek. Drew immediately stands right beside his brother giving him a glaring look when all of a sudden Jayne stands beside him giving him a peck on the check. Just when you think its over Anna walks up to the to the boys, looks at them, and kiss both of them on the cheek. You then see Ellie walks up, look at her soon-to-be brothers with lipstick on their cheeks, and speaks up_  
**  
Ellie:** _rolls her e_yes All right you two Casanovas…let's get going.

_You cut to a front shot as you see Garrett and Drew do a fist tap as they walk out the front door heading off camera. The scene ends with Ellie closing the door, locking it, and as she heads off camera she has a smirk on her face at what she just witnessed_

_Fade Out_

_The scenes begins with the façade of The Key Club and inside you see the place in high gear as there are people having a good time dancing/drinking/mingling the night away. Cut to entrance where you see Ellie, Sarah, Jayne, and Anna walk in, look around, and eventually find a table to sit at. A few moments later you see a female waitress comes by to bringing their drink orders to the table as Ellie ordered a Cranberry and Vodka, Anna a Sex On The Beach, Jayne a Cosmopolitan Cocktail, and Anna a Big Red Kamikaze. After a second or two the ladies begin having their conversation as best they can over the music. Ellie begins to speak_  
**  
Ellie:** _looks at the girls as she holds up her drink_ Tonight…let the good times roll!

_cut to the girls hooting and hollering to the point where after they finish their drinks they go to the dance floor to shake their respective booties. You see random guys come up from behind and try to get up on them as their dancing but the girls simply ignoring them like they weren't even standing there. For about 30-45 minutes or so they dance to songs like Flo Rida's Low, Rhianna's Don't Stop The Music, Britney Spears' Break The Ice, and Metro Station's Shake It. while having their drinks in between leading them to become a bit tipsy. The ladies eventually take a breather leading all 4 of them to sit down and after a few minutes the same female waitress comes over holding in her tray the same drinks that the ladies ordered leading Sarah to speak up_  
**  
Sarah:** _looks at the female waitress_ I didn't order a drink…_looks at the girls_…did you guys?

_cut to all three ladies shaking their heads no leading the waitress to speak up_  
**  
Waitress:** _points behind her_ Compliments from the 4 guys sitting over at the bar.

_cut to all 4 ladies look behind her to the bar where you see 4 guys smiles and holding their drinks up to them leading Anna to have a smirk on her face. She begins to speak up_  
**  
Anna:** Are you ladies thinking what I'm thinking?  
**  
Jayne:** _quickly looks at Anna_ We beat up those guys over there, take their money, and use it to buy more drinks?

_cut to Ellie looking at Jayne_  
**  
Anna:** Better…let those guys order us drinks so we don't have to pay for them. Let's use what we got because you know how dumb guys are.  
**  
Jayne:** I did bring a tazer, pepper spray, and brass knuckles just in case…  
**  
Ellie:** I don't know…that's just evil…deceitful…  
**  
Sarah:** _speaks up_ Let's do it.

_cut to all three girls looking at Sarah_  
**  
Anna:** _smiles at Sarah and points at her_ I knew there was reason I liked you blondie.

_cut to Anna looking over to the guys and waving them over to join them. The guys come over and ask them if they want to move over to the VIP lounge where the atmosphere is a bit less noisy, as well as, crowded. The ladies agree and head towards the VIP lounge with the 4 guys with a plan in mind. Cut to a few moments later where you see the ladies sitting separately from each other with the each guy as they are all in the middle of the conversation first with Sarah and the guy she's sitting with_  
**  
Sarah:** So…Justin is it…_cut to Justin nodding his head_…you must have a fascinating job as a investment banker dealing with money and stuff. You must have a pretty big wallet.  
**  
Justin:** _grins_ Yes I do …my stock portfolio is growing by leaps and bounds…but you know what money doesn't compare to sitting with a woman so beautiful as you.  
_cut to Sarah giving a forced smile as Justin puts his arm around her. Cut to Anna and the guy that she is with whose name is Duncan_  
**  
Duncan:** _looks into Anna's eyes_ You have the most beautiful eyes..its as if God took the stars above and put them in you for me too get lost in.  
**  
Anna:** _smiles_ That's so…_pauses for a second to search for a word_…romantic.

_cut to Jayne who is sitting a guy at the bar_  
**  
Jayne:** _smiles_ So Leo…_drinks her Cosmopolitan Cocktail that Leo ordered for her_…how long have you been working as a personal trainer.  
**  
Leo:** 5 years now…_lifts up his shirt_…just look at these abs.

_cut to Jayne eyes widening leading to Ellie and the guy she is sitting next to whose name is Travis. He begins the conversation with Ellie_  
**  
Travis:** _smiles_ So…what is a gorgeous girl like yourself doing here other than taking my breathe away.  
**  
Ellie:** I'm here with my friends having a good time.  
**  
Travis:** _goes to hold her hand and notices the ring on her finger_ Are you married?  
**  
Ellie:** _looks at her ring and smiles_ Engaged…to a wonderful guy.  
**  
Travis:** Really…he must be a lucky then to have a woman…_looks her up and down_…so unbelievabley hot as you.  
**  
Ellie:** _looks at Travis_ Oh stop it...but thank…you…_changes the subject_…what do you do Travis?  
**  
Travis:** I'm a doctor.  
**  
Ellie:** Oh wow…really…so am I and my fiance' too. Where do you work at?

_cut to Travis' eyes widening as the scene ends with Ellie beginning to talk to Travis about what he does all-the-while sharing her experiences as a doctor_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins around 9:30 pm in the elevator where you see on the floor Casey, Chuck and Isabel who is currently going through contractions. While she is having them Casey and Chuck have a short conversation_  
**  
Chuck:** _nervous tone_ Casey  
**  
Casey:** What is it Bartowski…we're getting ready to deliver a baby here…so focus.  
**  
Chuck:** What do you think the ladies are doing right now?  
**  
Casey:** I don't know…maybe their getting in touch with their lady feelings…that's what women do.

_the scene switches from the elevator back to The Key Club where Ellie is talking shop to the supposed Doctor Travis. You see a close up of Ellie's face as she's talking and going into graphic detail about performing surgery last week on several stabbed and shot gang members. As the camera pans back you see Travis with a very horrified look on his face and after 15 minutes Ellie raps up the whole story_  
**  
Ellie:** And after 2 hours of surgery I was finally able to repair the punctured aorta and remove his spleen that was badly damaged. I had blood all over me after the surgery because of blood squirting out of several arteries.  
**  
Travis:** Wow…all that you said…though disturbingly etched in my mind…was hot. Why don't we get out of here and perform surgery on our own…just the two of us.

_cut to Travis raising both his eyebrows up_  
**  
Ellie:** I am engaged to be married.

**Travis:** And?

**Ellie:** _gives Travis a curious look_ Well…before I do…can I ask you one question?  
**  
Travis:** Sure babe.  
**  
Ellie:** _points to her neck_ Is my femoral artery looking discolored?  
**  
Travis:** _feels her neck_ Its looks fine and so do you.

_cut to Ellie quickly standing up, turning around, and starts yelling at Travis all-the-while swaying back and forth_  
**  
Ellie:** You're not a doctor because if you were a doctor you would know the femoral artery is located in muscle of the thigh not in your neck.  
**  
Travis:** _looks at Ellie_ So does this mean you don't want to go home with me?

cut to Ellie getting an angry look on her face leading her to pick up her drink and throwing it in the face of Travis  
**  
Ellie:** _looks at Travis_ Does that answer your question?

_As she walks off, the other ladies immediately get up as well leading them to check on Ellie who is standing at the bar crying. As they check on her, a very wet Travis gets up, wipes his face, and starts insulting Ellie as his boys gather around him_  
**  
Travis:** You know…you're a tease just like all the rest of the women in the world. I hope you and your doctor fiancé live happily ever after because after talking with you I don't see how he could stand a crazy biatch like you.

_cut to his boys agreeing leading to all the ladies to look at the guys with a woman's death stare that puts the fear of God into any man alive out there. Anna speaks up_  
**  
Anna:** What did you call my friend?  
**  
Travis:** You heard me…your friend is a biatch.  
**  
Anna:** _smirks_ That's what I thought you said.

_cut to Anna turning around a bit and then immediately knees him in the family jewels causing Travis to fall to the floor. Duncan goes to grab Anna but is stopped by Sarah who grabs his arm, twists it, and flips him over causing him to crash through the glass table. Leo is about to go in when Jayne pulls out pepper spray and sprays him in the eyes causing to stumble around so blindly that he bumps into a drunk patron who spills his drink. He doesn't take too kindly to it, punches him in the face, then picks him up and throws him out to the crowd below leading to another brawl to ensue. Next thing you know the whole place erupts into a fight and in the middle of all this you cut back to Ellie who is standing over Travis who is still on the ground holding his family jewels. With the point of view of Travis, Ellie says something_  
**  
Ellie:** Who is the biatch now?_cut to Ellie walking away and after a second or two walks back and points a finger in his face_ And don't call me babe…my man is the only person who can say that to me.

_cut back to Ellie walking again and after a second or two she comes back once more and kicks Travis in the family jewels again to make her point very clear. The scene ends with Travis groaning in pain as you the camera pans back with an upward shot of the whole place erupting in a fight and just out of control mayhem_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins around 11:00pm outside The Key Club where you see cop cars everywhere and several ambulances as well. Amongst the controlled chaos you see Sarah, Anna, Ellie, and Jayne standing in front of an officer when from behind them you could see Travis, Leo, Duncan on stretchers with an unscathed Justin followed closely behind giving all 4 ladies a scared look as they're being carted off into separate ambulances. Cut back to the officer who begins talking to the ladies_  
**  
Officer:** After talking with the bartender in the lounger…_looks at Anna_…it is my understanding that you miss started the whole thing and assaulted that young man.  
**  
Anna:** After he insulted my friend and called her the "B" word officer. I did what I had to do.

_cut to Anna smiling at Ellie who smiles back leading the officer to look at Jayne_  
**  
Officer:** Okay…_looks at pad_…who pepper sprayed a Mr. Leo Hall.  
**  
Jayne:** _raises her hand_ I did sir and I was helping my friend as well.  
**  
Officer:** Can you explain the tazer and brass knuckles found in your purse ma'am.  
**  
Jayne:** Its L.A….you have to protect yourself.

_cut to the officer rubbing his forehead and then looking at Sarah_  
**  
Officer:** Ms. Walker…witnesses saw you grab Mr. Duncan River's arm and flip him into a glass table causing him to break his arm. Can you explain your actions?  
**  
Sarah:** _looks at officer_ As the maid of honor…I defended my friend and bride–to-be and I would do it again if need be.

_cut to the officer who is beside himself leading him to walk off for a bit leading Ellie to turn around and face Sarah, Anna, and Jayne_  
**  
Ellie:** _tears in her eyes and a bit wobbly_ Thanks you guys…I really appreciate it. especially you Anna.  
**  
Anna:** _smiles_ Don't mention it. _cut to a moment between being shared by Anna and Ellie as they both hug. After they do Anna looks at Ellie again_ Morgan is still off limits.  
**  
Ellie:** I don't want him.  
**  
Anna:** As long as we're clear on that.

_cut to Jayne speaking up_  
**  
Jayne:** Guys, I don't want to break up the happy moment but I think we're going to jail.

_cut to the officer walking up and speaking to the ladies_  
**  
Officer:** Ladies…I'm afraid I'm going to have to take you in. You 4 are responsible for the disturbance at the club.

_cut to Ellie crying, Jayne about to cry, Anna with a look as if she's going to try to escape, and Sarah with just a smile on her face as a man in a black suit walks up_  
**  
Man:** _holds up hand_ Can I talk to you for a minute officer.

_cut to the officer looking at the man and then looks at the ladies telling them to wait there while he talks with the man. Cut to Ellie, Jayne, and Anna wondering what is up  
as they see the man show the officer his id card and point to the ladies. After a moment or two you see the Officer walk back and begin to speak_  
**  
Officer:** _scratches his head_ You ladies are free to go.  
**  
Ellie:** _wipes the tears from her face_ What?  
**  
Jayne:** _point to where the man in the black suit was_ Who was that guy?  
**  
Anna:** What's going on?  
**  
Officer:** _holds up hand_ Look…the charges have been dropped on all 4 of you. You are free to leave and make sure this doesn't happen again. Do you promise me that?  
**  
All the ladies:** We promise!  
**  
Officer:** Oh…Dr. Bartowski…before you leave…I want to say…cut to Ellie looking at the officer…good luck on your wedding Saturday.  
**  
Ellie:** Thank you Officer…  
**  
Officer:** Williams…Doug Williams.  
**  
Ellie:** Thank you Officer Williams.

_cut to all of 4 of them walking away, but not before waving to Officer Williams. After a second or two Jayne to speak up as they walk away_  
**  
Jayne:** I wonder what was that all about?  
**  
Sarah: **_smirks_ Don't question it…just walk…fast.

_You a see all four ladies walking quickly down the short heading towards Ellie's Range Rover, getting in and driving off. The scene ends with an ariel shot as you see a crowd gathered around the scene, the flashing red and blue lights of the ambulances, as well as the police cars in front of The Key Club_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins around midnight at the beach where you normally see Chuck or Chuck and Sarah have their reflections at. You see Anna and Jayne walking along the sea shore as the wind blows the hair back. Cut to Sarah and Ellie sitting on the beach leading Ellie to begin to talk_  
**  
Ellie:** _looking straight ahead_ Sarah…I want to thank you.  
**  
Sarah:** Thank me? For what?  
**  
Ellie:** I can't remember…oh yeah…for coming out and making my night one that I will never forget or probably ever want to talk about for that matter.  
**  
Sarah:** You bet.

_cut to both of them laughing_  
**  
Ellie:** _puts her head on Sarah's shoulder_ You know what?  
**  
Sarah:** What?  
**  
Ellie:** To me…I consider you the closest thing to being a sister.  
**  
Sarah:** Oh…what about your other doctor friends.  
**  
Ellie:** They're airheads…well except for Shavon. She's the smart one. _points at Sarah_ You…you…there's something about you that's special and I just want to say…  
**  
Sarah:** _interrupts her_ Ellie…I'm not special. There's are aspects of my life that you don't know about and if I ever told you about it you would be angry at me or never want to talk to me again. Angry not only at me, but also angry at Chuck for not telling you about the secret life he's been leading and all the dangerous things he's been involved in. Did you know he disarmed a bomb…twice. Now that's impressive and there are so many things that he's done that the world will never know about. Ellie…he's not the screw up younger brother you think he is. He's a hero in ever sense of the word and you would be proud of him. What I'm trying to say is…I consider you a sister too.

_You then hear a snoring sound leading Sarah to look and see Ellie is passed out sleeping. You then cut to Anna and Jayne walking up leading Jayne to speak up_  
**  
Jayne:** I see the bride-to-be has taken a siesta.

**Anna:** I think we should bury her in the sand up to her neck near the water and leave her. _cut to Jayne and Sarah looking at Anna_ I'm kidding…gosh…can't you guys take a joke?  
**  
Sarah:** _stands up_ Come on…help me get her in the car.

_The scene switches from the beach as you Sarah, Anna, and Jayne picking up Ellie heading towards the car to Casa Bartwoski the next day. You see Drew and Garret watching tv and Diane sitting at the table eating breakfast, as well as, drinking coffee. You see Ellie walking out of her room slowly and holding her head. Diane speaks up_  
**  
Diane:** Well hello there…did you have a good time last night?  
**  
Ellie:** _shushes her_ Please…don't shout and yeah we had an awesome time.  
**  
Diane:** So what happened last night? You were passed out…Sarah, Anna, and Jayne had to help you in to the house.

**Garrett and Drew:** Awesome.  
**  
Diane:** That is most certainly not awesome.

_cut to Garrett and Drew looking at their mom then at Ellie_  
**  
Garrett:** Thanks for dropping us off sis...the movie was awesome.  
**  
Drew:** Yeah…Jackie Chan and Jet Li kicked butt.  
**  
Ellie:** _smiles_ I'm glad you guys had a good time.

_Suddenly you see a look on her face leading her to run to the bathroom close the door behind her, and from inside you hear heaving sounds leading Diane to look at her two boys_  
**  
Diane:** _points towards the bathroom_ See…that's what you get from drinking too much alcohol. Don't end up like your cousin Luke and become a alcoholic. He's currently in rehab right now taking a 12 step program on the road to recovery.  
**  
Garrett:** _looks at his mom_ For the 3rd time mom.  
**  
Diane:** Well they say the 3rd times the charm.

_The scene ends with Garrett shaking his head as he goes back to watching tv with his brother as the sound of heaving comes from the down hallway bathroom_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins in the courtyard around noon where you see Sarah, Ellie, Jayne, Anna, Garrett, Drew, and the Gordon women standing there waiting for the guys after Chuck called Ellie telling them they'll be there in 10 minutes. Ellie begins to speak_  
**  
Ellie:** _looks at Sarah, Anna, and Jayne_ Guys…if I didn't say it to you last night I'm going to say it again. Thanks for coming out last night.  
**  
Anna:** No problem…I thought it would be a boring night but when the fight broke out and the cops showed up it turned out to be a fun time.

_cut to Garrett, Drew, and the Gordon women looking at the girls leading Jayne to speak up_  
**  
Jayne:** Don't forget about almost getting arrested and thrown in jail.  
**  
Garrett:** Awesome!  
**  
Drew:** Way awesome!  
**  
Sarah:** _chimes in_ Thankfully…we didn't.  
**  
Ellie:** Yeah…I wonder who that guy was last night that talked to Officer Williams?  
**  
Sarah:** _gives a sheepish smile_ Who knows.  
**  
Ellie:** Well…I for one would like to thank him…whoever he is.

_As soon as she says that the guys walk in heading straight for their significant others to hug and kiss them leading Sarah to speak up_  
**  
Sarah:** So…what happened in Vegas?  
**  
Chuck:** _looks at the guys_ Sarah…what happens in Vegas…stays in Vegas.

_As you see Chuck, Awesome, Casey Morgan and the rest of the guys walking towards Ellie's apartment with Sarah and Chuck in the lead, Chuck turns to Sarah to ask her something_  
**  
Chuck:** So…how did everything go while we were away? Did you ladies go out at all and have a good time?  
**  
Sarah:** Yeah…_looks behind and smiles at Ellie, Anna, and Jayne leading them to smile back_…you can say that.

_The episode ends with everybody walking to the apartment and last two people who walk in are Garrett and Drew who simply do a fist tap as they walk in leading Garrett to close the door behind him_

_Fade To Black_


End file.
